Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{1}{19}+17\dfrac{2}{19} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{1}{19}} + {17} + {\dfrac{2}{19}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {17} + {\dfrac{1}{19}} + {\dfrac{2}{19}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=30 + {\dfrac{1}{19}} + {\dfrac{2}{19}}$ Add the fractions: $= 30+\dfrac{3}{19}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 30\dfrac{3}{19}$